


The morning after

by bunnysworld



Series: Midnight texting [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is over and Arthur has to go to work. Of course he stops by their favorite sandwich shop to have his morning coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, once again not betaed (which will only show how much I owe my trusty beta and how bad I really am with this language).

Arthur paid for his coffee and fruit salad and found a seat at a table far away from the window where the morning sun was too bright. He sighed as he sat down. Maybe having all that whiskey last night wasn’t such a brilliant idea after all. He wasn’t really hung-over, but he didn’t feel like a fresh spring morning either. 

Sipping his coffee, Arthur glared at his fruit salad, not feeling like eating it at all. 

He groaned when someone just put his tray down next to his mug and sat down without asking if it was okay.

“Morning, Arthur.”

Oh, Merlin. “Morning.”

Merlin laughed. “Was it that bad last night?”

“I made a total fool out of myself, didn’t I?” He met Merlin most mornings before work, this sandwich shop was the closest to both of their work places. But why couldn’t Merlin have overslept or something today?

“Not more than usual.” Merlin grinned and took a healthy bite of his salmon sandwich.

Taking another sip of his coffee after picking a fat blueberry off the top of his fruit salad, Arthur groaned. “So you came here to make fun of me now?”

Merlin put his food down. “No, I came here to verify what you said last night.”

Arthur felt the heat creeping onto his face. He hadn’t dared to reread their whatsapp conversation from the night before but he remembered that he said he loved Merlin. “What did I say?”

Scrolling through the chat, Merlin read out. “’I love you’…’You’re the light of my life’… ‘I can’t live without you’… ‘Don’t leave me, Merlin’… Oh, and this is my favorite, I think. ‘Marry me or else I’ll jump off Tower Bridge!!!’ Three exclamation marks and an icon of the bridge.” Merlin looked up, a twinkle in his eyes but then got serious again.

“I…I sent all this?” He couldn’t have been this drunk!

“Sometime between midnight and around 2:20. I guess you finally fell asleep then.”

Arthur toyed with the plastic lid of his coffee mug. “I’m sorry.”

“If you’re sorry that you woke me up again and again, accepted. If you’re going to take it back after all these months of flirting, I’ll pour my tea into your crotch and never talk to you again.”

Arthur’s head shot up. “I was drunk…” This was awkward! 

“Kids and drunks tell the truth.” 

“Then…you don’t mind?”

Merlin sighed. “Arthur, I’ve been waiting for this for ages.”

“You…” A wide smile spread on Arthur’s face and he reached for Merlin’s hand. “So, we’re…I mean…”

Smiling carefully, Merlin looked at him. “Only if you really say it.”

“What do you want me to do? Get down on one knee? Make a huge scene here?”

Merlin pulled his hand away. “You’re such a clotpole, you can’t even say it!”

Arthur threw some looks around but nobody seemed to pay them attention. Then he took a deep breath and turned back to Merlin. “This clotpole loves you. Damn, Merlin, I’ve been in love with you for almost as long as we know each other. I’ll…I’m better with this when I’m drunk and can just type, aren't I?” He felt miserable. 

“You are.” Merlin started to grin. “But for now, it’ll do.” He leaned over and brushed a kiss on Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur had never ever been happier that he had been drunk the night before.


End file.
